siempre abra malos entendidos
by Sav21
Summary: siempre yendo juntos para todos lados.. tiene sus malos entendidos! pasen y lean..


disclaimer: supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen.. bla bla bla.. ya saben!

notas: en particular me gusta cuando a los chicos les pasan cosas divertidas asi que basándome en eso... escribí este fic es corto pero a mi me gusto espero que a ustedes tambien besitoss..

Siempre abra malos entendidos

se encontraban en un motel descansando. habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones del trabajo y aburridos los dos se les ocurrió algo.

la recepcionista del motel estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, atenta a los gritos de dolor y placer? que se escuchaba desde la habitación donde los dos hombres (muy guapos por cierto) estaban reservado hace unos días. jamas pensó en la posibilidad de que fueran pareja. (ademas uno de ellos le regalo una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas) pero ahora ya no había duda, los gritos se escuchaban hasta en el estacionamiento. tenia ganas de ir y como quien dice ¡PAGAR POR VER!. cada persona que pasaba por ahí corría asustada y ella era incapaz de interrumpir semejante SITUACIÓN.

-"ahhhhhh ... ! " -decia dean tratando callar sus gritos, cosa que se le dificultaba.

-"¡vamos aguanta!" -sam ya estaba frustrado y casi enojado. desde cuando su hermano era tan llorón?

-"ahhhh.. arde, arde !"

-"solo un poco mas!" -dijo sammy casi logrando su cometido

-"no.. no.. no mas .. por favor .. duele, duele!" dean ya tenia lagrimitas en los ojos

-"dean, no seas llorón.! vamos ya casi termino aguanta quieres?!-

-"pero es muy grande sam! que no ves?!-

-"shhh.. callate! que van terminar de pensar que somos gay!"-le dijo irritado.

-"ya no quiero sammy .. basta duele.. ahhhhhhhhhhh...!-grito dean con todas sus fuerzas cuando sam logro terminar

-"que vergüenza dean! no te tenia tan nenaza"- dijo limpiándose las manos

-"ja! que te metan eso a ti a ver si te gusta"- le respondió con los ojos acuosos y el ombligo rojo

-"oh... vamos ! tu (le dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador) quisiste jugar y perdiste"-dijo sam triunfador. -"Dean y sus tijeras..jajajaja.. "-

-"ya callate sam! (dean ya estaba pensando que la próxima ves que jueguen piedra, papel o tijera definitivamente elegiría papel). ademas no tenias por que ser tan cruel"- dijo recordando lo que había pasado recién.

-"pero que dices? esta de moda! tendrías que agradecérmelo!-dice haciéndose el ofendido,cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado. pero se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reírse.

-"que que? a mi no me importa si esta de moda! esto no va conmigo!"-

-"deja de quejarte dean.. es solo un aro. no tiene nada de malo, los hombres lo usan en el ombligo"-le mintió..

-"cállate"-le dijo entre dientes. se toco donde tenia ahora un aro colgando de su ombligo y se mordió la lengua por no gritar de nuevo

-"jajajajjajajajajja... ahora el famoso y malo dean winchester tiene un aro en su panzita"-se burlaba sam con dolor en su estomago de tanto reírse

-"me largo!"- dijo dando un portazo y saliendo de la habitación del motel dejando a su hermano convulsionándose de la risa

dean se dirija a la recepción para informar que dentro de dos días se marcharían cuando se encuentra con la chica del mostrador mirándolo fijamente y hasta podría decir que con pena?.

-"hola hermosa"-le dijo todo galán

-"ho-hola, (carraspea) se encuentra ustedes bien?"- le pregunta dudosa y con cierto miedo

-"claro, por que lo preguntas?"-le respondió con curiosidad

-"amm... bueno... este... por nada"-le dijo piadosa de el (como puede estar caminando este hombre? pensó la chica) "tenemos todo tipo de cremas para (dudo)... todo tipos de... amm... SITUACIONES" le dio a entender.

-"maldición!"-dijo en vos alta dean. (como no había pensando en eso? sam tenia razón. ahora todos en el motel seguro que lo tenían como un gay masoquista.) -"escucha linda no es lo que par.."- la recepcionista lo interrumpió

-"oh! no no no.. por favor no tienes nada que explicarme.. a decir verdad les hubiera pagado por ver"- le hablo como si el fuera una de sus mas intimas amigas hasta con cierta complicidad, guiñiandole un ojo y todo.

dean la miraba incrédulo, no sabia si asustarse de ella o si de seguir intentando explicarse. lo mejor era salir de alli cuanto antes. se disculpo con la chica y regreso a la habitación.

sam estaba jugando en la computadora cuando lo vio entrar con cara de estar en shock, conociendo a su hermano leyó sus pensamientos y le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja burlándose de el

-"te dije que no tenias que gritar tan fuerte"-

-"que mas da?... siempre abrá malos entendidos"-dijo suspirando cansado

fin

les gusto? espero sus comentarios.. besitoossss..


End file.
